Adrian Păunescu
' Adrian Păunescu' (20 July 1943 – 5 November 2010) was a Romanian poet, prose writer, journalist, and politician. Though criticised for praising dictator Nicolae Ceauşescu, Păunescu was called "Romania's most famous poet" in an Associated Press story, quoted by the New York Times. While most literary critics do not consider him important, he has managed to achieve popularity in Communist Romania thanks to the Cenaclul Flacăra that he led. Books *Ultrasentimente (1965, poems) *Mieii primi (1966, poems) *Fântâna somnambulă (1968, poems) *Cărțile poștale ale morții (1970, fantastic prose) *Aventurile extraordinare ale lui Hap și Pap (1970, children literature, illustrated by his first wife, Constanța Buzea) *Viață de excepții (1971, anthology of poems) *Sub semnul întrebării (1971, interview) *Istoria unei secunde (1971, poems, first edition was melt by censorshipproof?) *Lumea ca altă lume (1973, publicistică) *Repetabila povară (1974, poems) *Pământul deocamdată (1976, poems) *Poezii de până azi (1978, anthology of poems, record mondial de tiraj pentru poezieproof?, 155.000 copies, in Biblioteca pentru toți, foreword by Eugen Barbu and afterword by Șerban Cioculescu) *Sub semnul întrebării (1979, ediție revăzută și adăugită, interviuri) *Manifest pentru sănătatea pământului (1980, poems) *Iubiți-vă pe tunuri (1981, poems) *De la Bârca la Viena și înapoi (1981, journal, cu ilustrații de Andrei Păunescu) *Rezervația de zimbri (1982, poems, cu ilustrații de Ioana Păunescu) *Totuși iubirea (1983, anthology of poems) *Manifest pentru mileniul trei - volumul 1 (1984, anthology of poems) *Manifest pentru mileniul trei - volumul 2 (1986, anthology of poems, care conține un capitol de poeme inedite și unul de referințe critice) *Locuri comune (1986, poems) *Viața mea e un roman (1987, poems) *Într-adevăr (1988, poems, ilustrate de Andrei Paunescu) *Sunt un om liber (1989, poems). Această carte a fost retrasă de pe piață, în septembrie 1989, de îndată ce a apărut și a revenit printre cititori în martie 1990. *Poezii cenzurate (1990, poems, cu ilustrații de Andrei Păunescu, două ediții) *Româniada (1993-1994, poems, Trilogia căruntă) *Bieți lampagii (1993-1994, poems, Trilogia căruntă) *Noaptea marii beții (1993-1994, poems, Trilogia căruntă) *Front fără învingători (1995, poems) *Infracțiunea de a fi (1996, poems, cu o prezentare și o bibliografie de Andrei Păunescu) *Tragedia națională (1997, poems, critical reference: Constantin Noica) *Deromânizarea României (1998, poems, introductory texts by Nichita Stănescu, Fănuş Neagu and Grigore Vieru) *Cartea Cărților de Poezie (1999, first edition, containing all poems until 1999 and a cycle of previously unpublished poems; original versions of poems edited by Communist censorship were restored by the author) *Meserie mizarabilă, sufletul (2000, poems) *Măștile însîngerate (2001, prose) *Nemuritor la zidul morții (2001, poems) *Până la capăt (2002, poems, 3 ediții) *Liber să sufăr (2003, poems, 3 ediții) *Din doi în doi (2003, poems) *Eminamente (2003, poems, 2 ediții) *Cartea Cărților de Poezie (2003, ediție revăzută, adăugită și actualizată) *Întoarcerea pe Atlantida (2003, traducere în limba sârbă de Adam Puslojici și Radomir Andri, Belgrad, antologie de poezii) *Logica avalanșei (2005, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Antiprimăvara (2005, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Muguri pe ruguri (2005, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Ninsoarea de adio (2005, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Încă viu (2005/2008, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Un om pe niște scări (2006, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *De mamă și de foaie verde (2006, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Copaci fără pădure (2006, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Lehamite (2006, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Doamne, ocrotește-i pe români! (2006, anthology of poems 1968-1990) *Suntem pe mâna unor nebuni (2006/2008, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Vagabonzi pe plaiul mioritic (2007, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Rugă pentru părinți (2007-2008, anthology of poems) *Generația '60 - Nichita Stănescu, Marin Sorescu, Ioan Alexandru (2007, doctoral dissertation) *Libertatea de unică folosință (2007, poems, ciclul Zi de zi) *Poezia patriotică în luptă cu homunculii (2009, critical studies) *Vinovat de iubire (2010, novel) *Ultima noapte pe Atlantida. Poezii vechi și noi (2010) Covers adrianpaunescu_ultrasentimente_.jpg adrianpaunescu_mieiiprimi.jpg adrianpaunescu_fantanasomnambula.jpg adrianpaunescu_cartilepostale.jpg adrianpaunescu_aventurileextraordinare.jpg adrianpaunescu_viatadeexceptii.jpg adrianpaunescu_subsemnulintrebarii.jpg adrianpaunescu_istoriauneisecunde1971.jpg adrianpaunescu_lumeacalume.jpg adrianpaunescu_repetabilapovara.jpg adrianpaunescu_pamantuldeocamdata.jpg adrianpaunescu_poeziidepanaazi.jpg adrianpaunescu_manifestptsanatateapam.jpg adrianpaunescu_iubitivapetunuri.jpg adrianpaunescu_delabarca.jpg adrianpaunescu_rezervatiadezimbri.jpg adrianpaunescu_totusiiubirea.jpg adrianpaunescu_manifestptmileniultrei.jpg adrianpaunescu_manifestptmileniul3_2.jpg adrianpaunescu_locuricomune.jpg adrianpaunescu_viatameaeunroman.jpg adrianpaunescu_intradevar.jpg adrianpaunescu_suntunomliber.jpg adrianpaunescu_poeziicenzurate.jpg adrianpaunescu_romaniada.jpg adrianpaunescu_bietilampagii.jpg adrianpaunescu_noapteamariibetii.jpg adrianpaunescu_front.jpg adrianpaunescu_infractiuneadeafi.jpg adrianpaunescu_tragedianationala.jpg adrianpaunescu_deromanizarea.jpg adrianpaunescu_carteacartilordepoezieed2.jpg adrianpaunescu_meseriemizerabila.jpg adrianpaunescu_mastileinsangerate.jpg adrianpaunescu_nemuritorlazidulmortii.jpg adrianpaunescu_panalacapat2003.jpg adrianpaunescu_libersasufar.jpg adrianpaunescu_dindoiindoi.jpg adrianpaunescu_logicaavalansei.jpg adrianpaunescu_antiprimavara.jpg adrianpaunescu_muguriperuguri.jpg adrianpaunescu_ninsoareadeadio.jpg adrianpaunescu_incaviu.jpg adrianpaunescu_unompenistescari.jpg adrianpaunescu_demamasidefoaieverde.jpg adrianpaunescu_copacifarapadure.jpg adrianpaunescu_lehamite2005.jpg adrianpaunescu_doamne.jpg adrianpaunescu_suntempemanaunornebuni.jpg adrianpaunescu_vagabonzi.jpg adrianpaunescu_rugapentruparinti2007.jpg adrianpaunescu_generatia60.jpg adrianpaunescu_libertateadeunicafolosinta.jpg adrianpaunescu_poeziapatriotica.jpg adrianpaunescu_vinovatdeiubire.jpg adrianpaunescu_ultimanoaptepeatlantida.jpg adrianpaunescu_ultrasentimenteBPT.jpg adrianpaunescu_celemaifrumoasepoeziidedr.jpg adrianpaunescu_poeziicuunsingurpunct.jpg adrianpaunescu_repetabilapovaraBPT.jpg Category:Romanian literature Category:Poets Category:Journalists Category:Neomodernism Category:Short story writers Category:Novelists Category:20th century Category:21st century